The purpose of this application is to seek support for an APS Conference on "Sex Steroids and Gender in Cardiovascular-Renal Physiology and Pathophysiology," scheduled for July 15-19, 2009 in Denver, CO. The first goal of this conference is to bring together clinical and basic research scientists who study the role of sex steroids in cardiovascular and renal disease and provide a forum for the discussion of ongoing and future studies in this area. The program is designed to allow prominent and junior researchers studying the influence of sex steroids on the physiology and pathophysiology of the cardiovascular-renal system to present and discuss their work. The second goal is to stimulate, educate and encourage young investigators who are still in training to enter this field of investigation and to provide a forum for them to interact with more established investigators. The conference program is designed to maximize the opportunity for junior investigators to present their work during the free communications oral and poster sessions and many travel awards will be made available for these junior investigators to attend this conference. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1) To convene an internationally recognized, interdisciplinary group of investigators currently focusing on the study of the effects of sex steroids in the physiology and pathophysiology of the cardiovascular-renal system. The aim of the meeting is to both discuss the ongoing research and issues related to the topic as well as outline the direction that future work. 2) To promote the wide-spread participation of young scientists in this Conference, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through the establishment of a travel award program. 3) To interest new investigators and students in pursuing research opportunities in the study of the role sex steroids play in controlling renal and cardiovascular function by presenting the latest state-of-the-art advances with the overall objective of relating how these new data may prove useful in our understanding of the cardiovascular-renal system from genomics and physiology to disease.